CupKidou
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: De acuerdo, mal título... pero se harán una idea de lo que hay adentro... un hermano tiene que vencer sus celos... FubuHaru clasificación K


_¿Qué tal chicos? De nuevo regreso con un fic menos serio que el último, pero igual espero que sea de su agrado. No culpen a nadie si resulta ser malo, todos tenemos días malos XD En fin, este fic estará en el POV de Kidou en su mayoría (sí, sé que es extraño, pero es una prueba de algo que espero sea exitoso XD), pero comenzaré con el POV de Haruna por que es necesario._

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, bla bla bla._

-POV Haruna-

Hoy es un día muy lindo, está lloviznando, pero aun así se puede salir a pasear, sólo debo llevar mi abrigo. Iré con nii-chan de paseo (¡y me prometió un regalo!), estoy contenta porque después de todo, hemos estado tan ocupados que no nos había dado tiempo de relajarnos, y nii-chan no es precisamente de esos que les guste salir, así que debo aprovecharlo.

Me pongo mi abrigo favorito y una bufanda, por si acaso, también me pongo una boina que me regaló mi hermano; me miro al espejo y veo que la combinación es perfecta para salir a buscar chicos; dejo escapar una risa tonta, realmente no hay chicos que quiera cazar (según definición de Rika…) solamente uno, y es probable que no esté realmente interesado en salir conmigo… es un buen amigo, pero no creo que me vea de otra manera, además siempre está rodeado de chicas más lindas que yo… y aunque él me ha dicho cientos de veces que ninguna le gusta y que muchas son realmente molestas, supongo que no querrá salir con alguien como yo…

Sacudo las ideas de mi mente y tomo mi bolso, que combina muy bien con mi vestuario, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y me doy un vistazo nuevamente.

—¿A dónde tan guapa?—pregunta mi mamá con _ese_ tono

—Voy a salir con nii-chan, ya te lo había dicho…— respondo tranquilamente mientras me acomodo la boina

—¿Cuándo será el día que me traigas un yerno? No me hago más joven y quiero conocer a mis nietos antes de morir—dice ella en un tono dramático

—¡Mamá! Recuerda que sólo tengo 16, no creo que tengas nietos en un buen tiempo—dijo mirándola un poco recelosa

—Ya sabes que es broma, si me traes un nieto ahora te juro que te cuelgo—dice amenazándome con una cuchara, yo dejo escapar un suspiro derrotada, se oye el timbre y ella va a la puerta

—Buenas tardes señora Otonashi—oigo la voz de nii-chan

—¡Pasa Kidou-kun! Qué guapo te ves hoy, y por fin te quitaste esos horribles lentes…

—¡Mamá!—dijo conteniendo la risa, pienso lo mismo que ella, pero no lo externo

—Descuida Haruna, comienzo a pensar que de verdad debería dejarlos…—dice un poco derrotado

—¿Y a dónde van?—pregunta mi mamá tranquilamente

—Pues… no lo sé, a dónde nos lleve el viento—respondo tranquilamente

—Yo pensaba ir al centro comercial, tomar un helado, después ver algunas tiendas, comer, ir al cine y después dar una vuelta por ahí—dice mi nii-chan como si lo tuviera todo planeado, yo dejo escapar una risita, siempre es tan "organizado"

—Bien, ya váyanse, se les está haciendo tarde, no se mojen, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí mamá

—Descuide señora Otonashi, le regresaré a Haruna sana y salva

Salimos de casa y mamá nos despide desde la puerta, subimos al auto y vamos con rumbo al centro comercial.

—Te ves muy bien nii-chan, cualquier chica saldría contigo—digo sonriendo a mi hermano, él se sorprende un poco y se sonroja—cualquier chica… como alguna pelirroja…

—N-no sé de qué hablas Ha-Haruna—dice él mirando por la ventana

—Descuida, yo guardaré tu secreto… pero si te hace algo, la cuelgo—digo agregando algo de violencia a lo último.

—De acuerdo…

—¡Ya llegamos!—digo señalando el centro comercial

Entramos al centro comercial y comenzamos a ver algunas tiendas, sé que le molesta estar viendo ropa y peluches, pero él me prometió que pasaríamos la tarde juntos; después pasamos por un helado, tal como era su plan y me detengo frente a un aparador, hay un gran cartel que dice "Pulseras de amor eterno: regálale una al chico de tus sueños y demuéstrale cuánto lo amas". Me quedo pensando un momento en lo que dice… claro, no creo que el amor se demuestre con un pedazo de plástico, pero… si le regalara una a Fubuki-kun, ¿la aceptaría?

—Haruna, ¿qué te parece si vamos al café que tanto te gusta?—dice nii-chan sacándome de mi trance

—¡De acuerdo!

Nos dirigimos al café, me encanta porque desde ahí se puede ver todo, además me gusta la calle en dónde está, todo es tan lindo. Voy mirando todo a mí alrededor hasta que volteo y veo algo horrible que me hace detenerme en seco: Fubuki viene con Matoro Zyuka colgando del brazo. Siento que se me hace un nudo en la garganta, ¿y si vienen en una cita? Ella se ve muy feliz, y quién no lo estaría si estás con semejante chico (lindo, amable y caballeroso, sí sí, puede que tenga sus detalles malos, pero nadie es perfecto…)

—Otonashi, Kidou, ¿paseando?—dice Fubuki cuando nos encontramos, yo miro a ambos detenidamente

—Sí—responde nii-chan tranquilamente—veo que vienes acompañado

—Sí—responde él con una gran, gran sonrisa, como si estuviera en una cita—de hecho Konko está en algún lugar por aquí, dijo que quería ver algo y que la esperáramos…

—Eh, nii-chan, recordé que tengo MUCHA TAREA y… bueno, nos vemos Fubuki-kun, Matoro, con su permiso…—digo despidiéndome lo más cortés que se pudo y comienzo a caminar jalando a nii-chan del brazo

No puedo creerlo, el chico que me gusta saliendo con otra, y además, se llevaron a Konko para cubrir las apariencias.

—¿Haruna? ¿Qué sucede?—dice nii-chan mientras vamos de regreso a casa

—Nada, de verdad—digo sonriendo

-POV Kidou-

Haruna está extraña, sé lo que sucede, seguramente es por Fubuki… pero creo que está actuando un poco dramática…

_-lo que realmente sucedió-_

_Haruna y yo estábamos dirigiéndonos hacia el café que tanto le gusta; ella estaba viendo todo, absolutamente todo, lo cual me parece tierno, aunque a veces me desespera un poco, siendo que vamos seguido a ese lugar; a lo lejos vi a Fubuki con Matoro y Konko y otros dos chicos de Hakuren (de los cuales no me acuerdo su nombre), pero de repente, la pequeña vio algo y arrastró a los dos chicos a una tienda, mientras Fubuki y Matoro estaban esperando afuera. Mientras Haruna seguía admirando una lámpara de cristal Fubuki nos vio e hizo esa cara que siempre hace cuando ve a mi hermanita, pero pude ver el miedo corriendo por su cuerpo cuando me miró… haces bien Fubuki Shiro, si te acercas a mi hermana morirás…_

_Sin embargo, cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que Fubuki observaba algo (a Haruna, por supuesto), se abalanzó sobre él, yo seguí caminando tranquilamente e hice como que no vi eso, hasta que sentí que Haruna se detuvo, volteé a verla y tenía una mirada tan triste que tuve que detenerme, ella me miró de reojo y continuó caminando, pero seguía metida en sus pensamientos…_

_—O-Otonashi… Kidou… ¿paseando?—dijo el peli plata con nerviosismo, mientras agitaba un poco el brazo para zafarse de la rubia_

_—Sí—respondí seriamente, la chica rubia me miró un poco molesta— veo que vienes acompañado_

_—Sí—respondió él forzando una sonrisa y por fin logró zafarse del agarre de la rubia—de hecho Konko está en algún lugar por aquí, dijo que quería ver algo y que la esperáramos_…_—sé que dice la verdad, después del entrenamiento dijo que saldría con sus amigos de Hakuren que vendrían de visita_

_—Nii-chan—balbuceó Haruna—tarea… nos vemos_

_Y sin más, Haruna comenzó a caminar rápidamente jalándome para que caminara, mientras yo veía a Fubuki hacerse chiquito de la vergüenza._

Llegamos a casa de Haruna y ella está al borde de las lágrimas; sé lo mucho que le gusta Fubuki, y estoy casi seguro de que él siente lo mismo por mi hermana, pero a veces las chicas son tan… imaginativas.

—Haruna—digo tranquilamente antes de que ella entre a su casa

—¿Si?—dice desganada

—Fubuki no estaba en una cita con Matoro, iba con varios chicos de Hakuren

—Ya… no quiero hablar de eso nii-chan, es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer…—dice conteniendo sus lágrimas

—Haruna, son las 5 de la tarde, es fin de semana y es día feriado, no hay tarea y lo sabes…—digo tratando de ser comprensivo, pero me duele ver que mi hermanita está sufriendo por un chico estúpido (lo siento Fubuki, eres un buen amigo, pero si haces sentir mal a mi hermana, te vuelves mi enemigo…)

—Pero… pero… —trató de decir, pero comenzó a llorar, abrió la puerta y entró corriendo a su habitación… a veces no entiendo a las chicas

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Haruna?—dice la señora Otonashi saliendo de la nada, me sorprendo un poco y la miró fijamente

—Yo no hice nada…

—¿Por qué está llorando?—dice amenazándome con una cuchara… ¿siempre tendrá esa cuchara en mano? Juraría que la tenía cuando llegué por Haruna…

—Es… bueno, realmente no lo sé… debe ser una cosa de chicas…—respondo realmente sin saber que dije, la cara de la señora Otonashi se suaviza un poco y suspira

—¿Es un chico?

—Eh… creo

—¿Es un peli plata muy guapo?—dice recalcando el "guapo"

—Pues…—respondo vagamente ¿cómo puedo opinar acerca del atractivo físico de otro chico?—supongo

—¿Pero es así guapo, guapo, guapo como un príncipe?

—Señora no creo que…

—Descuida, el chico se aparece por aquí cada día y se queda mirando la ventana de Haruna, al principio creí que era un acosador, pero un día ella lo trajo… iban a hacer tarea… o algo así… y cuando se fue ella se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a oír música deprimente… pero creo que es porque le gusta y no se lo ha dicho… ahh, mis días de juventud—dice la señora Otonashi mirando a la nada mientras abraza la cuchara

—Eh… —digo no sabiendo qué decir, además, ese chico debe morir en serio… ¡¿cómo se atreve a pasar todos los días y espiar a mi hermanita?

—En fin, si sabes algo, dilo ahora o calla para siempre—dice la señora señalándome como si fuera un policía

—Pues, al chico lo conozco, es parte del equipo, su nombre es Fubuki Shiro, eh, pero no sé sus intenciones con Haruna…—digo seriamente

—Muy bien jovencito, puedes retirarte, es momento de hacer la cena… y creo que tendré que ir por mis orejeras, seguro en unos minutos comenzará la música…

—De acuerdo… nos vemos después señora Otonashi

—¡Adiós Kidou-kun!—dice sonriendo como si nada hubiera sucedido y cierra la puerta casi en mi cara.

Regreso a casa, creo que debería hablar con Fubuki, sólo para saber qué intenciones tiene con Haruna. Saco mi teléfono y marco su número, suena, y sigue sonando; seguramente estará pensando en lo que yo le podría decir, pero no contesta. Cuelgo y vuelvo a marcar. Por fin contesta.

—¿Qué tal Fubuki?—digo seriamente

—¡Kidou!—dice un poco asustado— ¿qué sucede?

—Nada, simplemente quisiera hablar contigo…—digo tranquilamente

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en la escue…

—Ahora, si no te molesta

—Eh…

—¿Paso por ti?—digo con un tono de mafioso, solo por molestarlo

—No es necesario… yo voy a tu casa—dice seriamente

—De acuerdo, te espero aquí

Cuelgo y respiro profundamente, camino por mi habitación pensando en lo que le voy a decir. De repente suena el timbre, sé que es él. Espero a que entre y me siento en el sofá que tengo aquí.

—Gracias—dice Fubuki a nuestro mayordomo

—Hola Fubuki—digo seriamente, él me mira y le señalo el sofá para que se siente junto a mí.

—¿Qué sucede? Nunca me llamas solo porque sí

—¿Matoro y tú están saliendo?—pregunto sintiéndome como una chica.

—No, ella es solo mi amiga, si es por lo que viste hoy, no lo mal interpretes; de hecho es la primera vez que lo hace y me pregunto por qué lo hizo—dice Fubuki seriamente, sé que dice la verdad, cuando miente se nota enseguida

—¿No será que ella quiere algo contigo?—digo tranquilamente, él me mira asustado y niega con la cabeza—bueno, a mi me pareció eso…

—¿Y esto por qué sale a la luz?—pregunta él comenzando a molestarse un poco.

Me quedo callado por un momento, la misma pregunta me estoy haciendo. Bien podría dejar que estos dos se dieran cuenta que se gustan y dejar que me quite a mi hermanita; pero definitivamente no quiero ver llorar a Haruna, si algo me he prometido desde que quedamos los dos solos es que jamás dejaría que llorara (pero por lo visto no lo he logrado muy bien).

—¿Qué sientes por Haruna?—pregunto sintiendo que las palabras van cayendo como plomo

—Ah…—solo deja escapar mientras abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja, yo lo miro fijamente alzando una ceja—Kidou… yo…—veo como las ideas pasan por su mente, pero suspira y mira al suelo—Kidou, yo quiero mucho a Haruna, ejem, Otonashi-san… realmente me gusta y…

—¿Por qué vas todos los días a espiarla?—digo sin pensarlo

—¡No la espío!—dice levantándose de un salto—su casa me queda de paso y… pienso si ella estará pensando en mi…—dice bajando la voz—y trato de armarme de valor para poderle decir lo que siento por ella…

—Te doy mi aprobación—digo tratando de hacer que las palabras regresen a mí, sé que será lo mejor para los dos, pero… mi hermanita es una niña…

—¿En serio?—dice Fubuki con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

—Sí, pero te advierto, le haces algo, **_y te mueres_**, ¿oíste?—digo enfatizando lo último

—¡Gracias Kidou!—dice y me abraza

Él sale corriendo de mi habitación, supongo que irá a buscar a Haruna… aunque me duele un poco pensar en toda la atención que le pondrá, sé que ella será feliz y él también, y como quiera que sea, él es mi amigo… me levanto y me pongo a caminar en círculos, creo que tal vez deba hacer lo mismo con mi propia vida amorosa…

-Fin POV-

Fubuki corrió desde la casa de Kidou hacia la casa de Haruna tan rápido como Kazemaru; cuando llegó se detuvo y trató de recuperar la respiración y tocó el timbre, la señora Otonashi abrió la puerta y vio a Fubuki quien seguía respirando agitadamente.

—¿Si?—dijo la señora Otonashi seriamente, aunque por dentro estaba ansiosa, estaba casi segura de lo que pasaba

—¿Está Otonashi?—dijo Fubuki recobrando su compostura

—¿Quién? ¿Mi esposo, yo o _mi hija_?—dijo en tono de juego, Fubuki se sintió burlado y la miró buscando un poco de compasión

—Su hija…—dijo casi en voz baja

—Ah, Haruna… ¿por qué no la llamas por su nombre?—dijo la señora Otonashi, Fubuki lloraba por dentro, ansiaba ir hasta donde estuviera Haruna y decirle lo que sentía

—Es que…

—Ya, pasa—dijo la señora Otonashi conteniendo la risa y quitándose de la puerta, Fubuki entró—los zapatos—dijo señalándolos—no me mato limpiando para que venga su majestad con los pies sucios y llene la casa de polvo

—¿Disculpe?—dijo Fubuki confundido quitándose los zapatos

—Anda, pasa, su cuarto está subiendo las escaleras, tiene un cartel enfrente, así que no creo que te pierdas.

—Gracias señora Otonashi—dijo Fubuki sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras.

La señora Otonashi sonrió satisfecha y regresó a la sala para terminar una novela romántica…

Fubuki vio la puerta con el cartel, el cual decía "Habitación de Haruna, no pasar sin permiso" y abajo decía "Peligro biológico detrás de esta puerta", Fubuki supuso que era la letra de la señora Otonashi, porque se veía diferente del mensaje original. Él toco a la puerta y no se oyó respuesta, suspiró y volvió a tocar, la puerta se abrió y una Haruna despeinada y con los ojos rojos se asomó, pero al ver a la persona del otro lado de la puerta cerró de golpe antes de que Fubuki pudiera decir nada.

—Haruna, ¿puedo hablar contigo?—dijo Fubuki amablemente

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Haruna nerviosamente

—Quiero hablar contigo… por favor, es importante—dijo Fubuki tratando de no sonar muy insistente

—De acuerdo—dijo Haruna y detrás de la puerta se acomodó el cabello y se frotó los ojos tratando de evitar que se vieran tan hinchados, abrió la puerta y no miró a Fubuki—pasa por favor, puedes sentarte en donde quieras

—Gracias—dijo Fubuki pasando, Haruna cerró la puerta y se sintió avergonzada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fubuki había estado en casa de Haruna en un par de ocasiones, pero nunca había visto su habitación, pero era muy linda, con muchas fotos, y muy limpia (por lo cual se preguntaba por el mensaje de la puerta). Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y Haruna se sentó en la cama, se miraron por un momento y Haruna se sonrojó.

—Bien… no sé cómo decir esto…—comenzó a decir Fubuki sonrojándose un poco—bueno… hace rato… siento mucho lo que pasó, de verdad no quería que pensaras que Zyuka y yo tenemos algo… ella es para mí como mi hermana, así como Konko…

—No es necesario que te disculpes Fubuki-kun—dijo Haruna mirando al suelo

—Para mí sí lo es Haruna—dijo armándose de valor para decir su nombre, ella alzó la mirada sonrojándose aún más, él se acercó a ella un poco y puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica—si te hice llorar para mí es importante pedirte perdón.

—Fubuki…—dijo Haruna casi como un susurro

—Haruna, yo te quiero mucho—dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa—quisiera saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí…

—¿Crees que lloraría toda la tarde y me atragantaría de helado si no fuera así?—dijo Haruna bajando la mirada y riendo un poco, Fubuki vio unos botes de helado completamente vacíos al lado de la cama—claro que me gustas, y… te quiero mucho

Fubuki sonrió y abrazó a Haruna, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero estaba feliz, él se separó un poco y se acercó lentamente a ella, Haruna cerró los ojos esperando lo que venía y cuando él la besó, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Yo no dije nada de besuqueos!—dijo Kidou entrando por la puerta, ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron

—Nii-chan…—dijo Haruna con el corazón acelerado

—Lo siento, eh…–comenzó a decir Kidou tratando de mantenerse sereno—venía a dejarte tu regalo… olvidé dártelo—dijo Kidou extendiéndole una cajita, Fubuki se incorporó y Haruna se levantó y tomó la cajita un poco avergonzada—espero que te guste—Haruna abrió la cajita y era la pulsera que había visto en la tienda, dentro de la cajita venía una nota que decía: "ya sé que te gusta Fubuki, dásela, no creo que te rechace"—bueno, ya me voy… cuidado con esas manitas Yeti

—¿Desde cuándo perdí mi nombre?—dijo Fubuki en voz baja, pero agradecía estar vivo

—¡Gracias nii-chan!—dijo Haruna abrazando a su hermano y dándole un beso en la mejilla

—De nada, nos vemos Haruna—dijo Kidou sonriendo tranquilamente y se fue (N/A: a llorar con la mamá de Haruna, pero ya ni modos XD)

—¿Y qué es el regalo?—dijo Fubuki sonriendo

—La bendición de mi hermano, supongo—dijo Haruna sonriendo aún más (N/A: si eso era posible, claro) —toma, es para ti—dijo dándole la pulsera.

—Gracias—dijo Fubuki y se la puso.

Los dos sonrieron y de nuevo él se acercó a ella, Haruna pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Fubuki y se besaron felizmente.

_Ah, historia larga, bastante larga, pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Gracias por leer recuerden que no me gustan los tomatazos XD _

_Aprovecho para recordarles que tenemos página en Facebook, pueden buscarlo como FubuHaru, y a todas las escritoras que se nos han unido, les agradezco mucho ^^_

_Nos vemos, se cuidan mucho_

_Bye bye!_


End file.
